The pursuit of means to insure personal safety and protect personal property has generated a great need for improved security measures. While inumerable advances and improvements have been made in this field, there are conditions that exist on a large scale where these measures and devices fall short. As only a single example, not to be construed as the only application for this apparatus, a typical hotel or motel room door will usually have one or two locking closure devices. Although one key is given to the registered occupant, other keys have been "lost" or taken by previous occupants through oversight or design. Master keys made available to cleaning and maintenance staff are also frequently lost, stolen, or sold. Keys that are unaccounted for do not result in the locks being changed, so there is little change that the current occupant can control access and entry. In the face of these facts it is easily seen by this one example, that no matter how many locks and deadbolts are present, their effectiveness in any situation similar to the one outline above is far short of acceptable. This inventon will provide discreet personal control over the access and entry to a room regardless of the availability of other authorized or unauthorized keys.